Mi primer amor
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Observaba tristemente aquel retrato, sentado mirando la pintura, un gran dibujo de él, mientras arreglaba un ramo, una sonrisa un tanto triste se formo en su hermoso y delicado rostro. "El primer amor siempre es inexperto e inolvidable, pero por alguna razón siempre es imposible." 1827 forever
1. Chapter 1

waaa no sabia que aqui no habia publicado este one-shot D:

La cancion es Illa Illa de Juniel *o*

espero les guste

* * *

Primer amor

Prologo

Observaba tristemente aquel retrato, sentado mirando la pintura, un gran dibujo de él, mientras arreglaba un ramo, una sonrisa un tanto triste se formo en su hermoso y delicado rostro.

"El primer amor siempre es inexperto e inolvidable, pero por alguna razón siempre es imposible."

Era un día soleado, tranquilo y simple, el viento soplaba tan sutilmente que echaba a volar los cabellos de un pelinegro que caminaba por la enorme ciudad, pasaba cerca de una florería cuando lo vio. Sentado ahí, solo arreglando un ramo de flores, miro con atención el local "Floristería Vongola", era el nombre del local, se decidió entrar

La campañilla de la puerta sonó tan finamente que llamo la atención del joven, se inclino un poco a mirar al recién llegado, sonrió. El pelinegro hizo una leve inclinación y comenzó a mirar las flores junto a los precios, camino por los pasillos mirando de reojo al castaño quien seguía sentado y con una radiante sonrisa mientras arreglaba un arreglo floral no muy grande.

Hibari Kyoya era el nombre del cliente, pero eso el castaño no lo sabía. Tomo un pequeño ramo de Dalias y se acerco al castaño, dio la cantidad exacta de la compra. El castaño dueño de la tienda de nombre Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero esto el cliente no lo sabía, le sonrió al entregarle el ramo de flores al joven, el cual devolvió la sonrisa y salió del lugar.

**_-Cuando el cálido y fragante vientos pasa por mis mejillas_**

**_Pienso en tu rostro que solía amar_**

**_Oh, cuando la naturaleza_**

**_Desconocidas flores florecen escondidas en las calles_**

**_Pienso en ti, a quien escondo en mis recuerdos_**

**_Mi cariño illa illa illa(x3)_**

**_NUNCA OLVIDES EL AMOR.-_**

Hibari Kyoya, un joven prominente estudiante universitario de la carrera de Arte, un tanto asocial y sin conocimiento del amor, y cuya primera vez se había fijado en alguien de una forma romántica. Si Hibari se había enamorado de aquel vendedor de flores. Llego a su pequeño estudio tratando de realizar un último trabajo, pero en su mente solo tenía la imagen de aquel castaño, su sonrisa, sus cabellos, sus hermosos ojos castaños, lo traían loco. Tomo uno de sus lienzos y comenzó a dibujarlo, finos y leves trazos, sombras, brillo, el contorno de cada línea, hecha a la perfección. Finalmente lo termino, hermoso, idéntico a él. Lo guardo.

**_-Por que el primer amor es hermoso_**

**_Un primer amor es como una flor_**

**_Floreciendo extensamente cuando la primavera llega_**

**_Oh, deslumbrante como una flor_**

**_Como un niño pequeño_**

**_Un primer amor no tiene experiencia_**

**_Porque no puedes dar y recibir amor incondicionalmente_**

**_Illa illa illa (x9)_**

**_Adiós mi amor_**

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora del día, de nuevo el pelinegro entro a aquella florería, de nueva cuenta miro las flores, desde las lilas, los claveles, las rosas, entre otras, grabándose su perfume. Continuaba mirando de vez en cuando a castaño que con cada mirada dada, le devolvía una radiante sonrisa curiosa. Finalmente salía avergonzado y sin compra alguna. Se volvió costumbre, el castaño cada día que el reloj marca las 12:00 pm, esperaba ansioso la entrada del pelinegro. Como siempre, entraba tímido y solo a ver las flores y al castaño.

**_-Cuando las estrellas dibujadas_**

**_En el cielo nocturno muestras tus recuerdos_**

**_Te saco de mis diarios viejos_**

**_Mi cariño illa illa illa (x3)_**

**_NUNCA OLVIDES EL AMOR_**

**_-Por que el primer amor es hermoso_**

Un día, después de su visita diaria a la florería, en su correo había una carta su boleto y una carta de aceptación de una prestigiosa escuela de arte en el extranjero. Miro la carta con frustración, se sentó en el piso de su estudio, aun lado tenía el retrato de aquel castaño, miro los boletos de avión en especial la fecha, el viaje era al día siguiente.

Se sentó en el piso, al lado de donde tenía el retrato de aquel joven que no salía de su mente, lo miro, observo su boleto de avión, miro de nuevo el dibujo, lo quito de la tabla de madera, lo enrollo y lo guardo en un portaminas y salió corriendo en dirección a aquella florería que tanto amaba. Llego y entro como Juan por su casa, hasta que al fin lo vio, sentado en medio de un hermoso jardín, rodeado de varias flores blancas, se acerco a él lenta y cuidadosamente, y cuando el castaño lo noto alzo su vista para mirarlo, Hibari saludo con un torpe saludo de mano

**_-Illa illa illa YO ERA JOVEN EN ESE ENTONCES_**

**_Illa illa illa YO NO SABIA LO HACIA_**

**_Illa illa OH adiós mi amor_**

**_Ahora creo que lo sabré_**

**_Te llamo mientras dibujo_**

**_Illa illa illa (x3)_**

-diculpa-comenzo a jugar con el cordón del porta laminas-Ah.. bueno…- comenzó a decir ante la curiosa mirada del menor- me llamo Kyoya.. esto.. yo… solo- no paraba de tartamudear- bueno veras… yo mañana…. Iré a estudiar al extranjero- se llevo una mano a la cabeza cuando noto la cara de poco entendimiento del chico- Yo quería decirte que me gustas mucho, y si tú sientes lo mismo, no me iré- dijo con todo el valor del mundo mientras observaba al menor

El menor no dijo nada solo lo observaba, el pelinegro hizo una cara de dolor y después de un rato echo a correr saliendo del lugar. El menor al poco rato salió tras él y justo en la entrada encontró aquel porta láminas, lo abrió y saco su contenido, desenrollo el papel y lo vio, un retrato de él sentado mientras arreglaba un ramo de flores, miro a todos lados pero no encontró a aquel joven Comenzó a llorar.

**_-illa illa illa NUNCA OLVIDES EL AMOR_**

**_Viendo como un primer amor es doloroso_**

**_Un primer es como la fiebre_**

**_Porque después estas inconscientemente enfermo_**

**_Oh te conviertes en adulto_**

**_Porque un primer amor nunca puede ser_**

**_Un primer amor es un vínculo persistente_**

**_Porque no puedes tenerlo desde que amaste demasiado_**

**_Illa illa illa (x3)_**

**_Adiós mi amor_**

**_Illa illa illa (x3)_**

**_Adiós mi amor_**

Los años habían pasado, y aquella florería seguía siendo una de las mejores, adentro un castaño, ya mayor pero no tanto si no a una edad promedio veía aquel retrato que había guardado por años. Comenzó a hacer unas señas con las manos.

"-sigo sin poder decir, las mismas palabras, aquellas que quería pero que por culpa de mi mudez no puedo, las palabras de también me gustas, y sé que ahora, jamás las podre decir"-


	2. Chapter 2

Y este el final alternativo :D

* * *

Primer amor

Final Alternativo.

**_-Cuando el cálido y fragante viento pasa por mis mejillas_**

**_Pienso en tu rostro que solía amar_**

**_Oh, cuando la naturaleza_**

**_Desconocidas flores florecen escondidas en las calles_**

**_Pienso en ti, a quien escondo en mis recuerdos_**

**_Mi cariño illa illa illa(x3)_**

**_NUNCA OLVIDES EL AMOR.-_**

Observaba tristemente aquel retrato, sentado mirando la pintura, un gran dibujo de él mientras arreglaba un ramo, una sonrisa un tanto triste se formo en su hermoso y delicado rostro. Comenzó a hacer unas señas con las manos.

"-sigo sin poder decir, las mismas palabras, aquellas que quería pero que por culpa de mi mudez no puedo, las palabras de también me gustas, y sé que ahora, jamás las podre decir"- bajo las manos para colocarlas en sus piernas mientras un pequeña lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos avellana. De pronto la campana de la entrada sonó, guardo aquel retrato en su porta laminas, y alzo la vista, no vio a nadie en la entrada, hecho un rápido vistazo por todo el lugar hasta que lo vio, sus hermosos ojos avellana se abrieron con gran sorpresa, algo muy dentro le decía que se trataba de él.

Mientras un pelinegro veía las flores con una sonrisa melancólica, había vuelto, aun después de prometerse no volver, quería saber por qué no respondió, tenía la leve esperanza de estar a su lado, y más ahora que se había convertido en un gran artista. Toma un hermoso ramo de rosas color blanco y va hasta el mostrador.

-Hola- dijo algo tímido mientras entregaba las rosas

Tsuna, sonrojado hizo un leve asentimiento.

-Sabes, no sé si lo recuerdes… pero…..hace un tiempo me confesé aquí…..- Tsuna lo miro con sorpresa- quiero decirte, -decidido- que esos sentimientos que sentía por ti no han cambiado.

Tsuna comenzó a llorar y Hibari se sintió culpable así que se disponía a salir de la tienda cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Lo dejara así?- la voz era suave y curiosa

Hibari volteo para ver a una chica de cabello naranja y ojos color ámbar parada mirándolo curiosa.

-Si no recuerdo mal se llama Hibari Kyoya ¿no es así?-Hibari asintió- Mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko, soy amiga de la infancia de Tsuna.

Hibari se percato de que a pesar de los años nunca había sabido su nombre

-El nombre de el- miro a Tsuna que seguía llorando- es Sawada Tsunayoshi, a que es un nombre lindo, le queda perfecto.- dijo mientras sonreía y caminaba para abrazar a Tsuna. Hibari sintió celos.-Cuando era muy pequeño, su familia tuvo un accidente- comenzó a decir Kyoko mientras trataba de calmar el llanto del castaño- sus padres murieron y el sufrió un trauma tan grande que perdió la capacidad de hablar.

Hibari abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, ahora entendía todo.

-Ya Tsu-kun, no llores- le limpio unas lagrimas- dime ¿hay algo que le quieras decir a este joven?- Tsuna asintió, Kyoko sonrió- adelante yo le traduciré

Tsuna comenzó a hacer señas con las manos, las llevaba a su pecho sonrojado, hacia círculos y extrañas figuras. Hibari lo miraba asombrado y Kyoko tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué dijo?- se animo a preguntar al ver que Tsuna dejaba de hacer movimientos

-Dice que lo disculpes, que su intención nunca fue hacerte sufrir, que se sintió culpable todo este tiempo, que a pesar de también quererte deseaba tu felicidad y que le alegro verte de nuevo y saber que sigues sintiendo lo mismo por el- dijo sonriente la chica.

Hibari camino hasta el castaño y lo abrazo, Tsuna estaba sorprendido y sin saber cómo actuar.

-Perdóname Tsunayoshi, Te amo, siempre te ame, solo tú eres mi fuente de inspiración, por eso conocer esta vez- dijo

Tsuna correspondió el abrazo mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro

-Hi….Hibari- logro pronunciar muy levemente.

Ambos presentes se sorprendieron, Kyoya se separo de Tsuna para verlos, este tenía una radiante sonrisa.

-Hi…Hiba..ri….yo….yo…ta…tam…bi..bien…..te….a….a…am o- dijo todo sonrojado.

Kyoya lo abrazo y le dio un cálido beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido mientras Kyoko lloraba de felicidad.

**_ -Por que el primer amor es hermoso_**

**_Un primer amor es como una flor_**

**_Floreciendo extensamente cuando la primavera llega_**

**_Oh, deslumbrante como una flor_**

**_Como un niño pequeño_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_Illa illa illa (x9)_**

Eso fue un milagro, que solo el amor pudo lograr.


End file.
